Last sacrifice after all
by crazylexi97
Summary: Changing the plot that would never make any sence so this is the summary. Rose is asked to do something for a certain some one. Who is it? Why do they need her help? Can she trust them? After last sacrifice. UNDER CONSTRUCTION DO NOT READ!
1. A rude awakening

I woke up in a dizzy haze. The pillow next to me was empty, which made me wonder were had Dimitri gone. I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Rose it's me, Lissa. You know the best-friend you risked your life for and got elected for Queen." Lissa shouted back.

"I'm getting dressed," I lied

"No, you're not you liar," she said while opening the door.

"You didn't know that," I spat. It's not normal for me to actually argue with my best-friend; but, for some reason I couldn't help it today.

"Rose calm down, you have to get up. You have a job to do," she said in a chastising voice. I broke into a grin and so did she.

"Yes I do, your majesty," I said.

"Ugh, you know I hate that," she groaned.

"And you know I hate being woke up," I noted, "Anyway on to more important topics….where's Dimitri." Lissa laughed and I just waited.

"Get dressed and I'll take you to him," she said while shaking her head.

"Fine, but only because Dimitri and you are going to be there,"

"We'll not exactly just us three. Um… there's three more," Even with out the bond I knew who they were. Christian, Marcella and…

"No Liss, no! Not Adrian, he's still mad at me for what I've done to him," I pleaded.

"Rose, he promised to not bother you about that,"

"Fine but if he does I will—"

"I know Rose, you'll leave, and"she snapped, "Sorry it's just—"

"I know all the stress," I finished. She nodded left me to get dressed. I quickly put on my guardian clothes. White blouse, Black jacket, black slacks and black shoes that were highly uncomfortable now. I put my black and red checkered coat and matching ear muffs. I hurriedly put my hair in a pony tail and grabbed my stake. I ran out the door and found Lissa and Marcella waiting for me.

"'Bout time chick," Marcella said while grinning. Marcella is Lissa's other guardian. She may be only 15; but, can take out groups of strigoi at time. Marcella is even more reckless, cocky, an egomaniac, and lethal than me.

"Hey, at least I can keep a boyfriend," I teased

"Hey! I can! And at least I can pick up more men than you," she replied, "Anyway I just asked Lissa if _I_ can have my boyfriend come to lunch with us."

"Oh, great another black person," I teased. Now I'm not racist, Rosemarie Hathaway is not racist. It's an inside joke me and Marcella share about each guy she starts dating.

"Not in front of Liss now, she'll think your racist," she said sarcastically.

"Come on you two," Liss said while pulling Marcella's sleeve.

"Hey what did I do," Marcella complained.

"Turning my best friend racist," Lissa growled. I laughed and followed them out to the car.

The car ride wasn't quite long, just silent and that drove me crazy. Worst of all they wouldn't let me drive. I was bored out of my mind; I even tried provoking Marcella and if you've seen her mad you would've never thought of annoying her. But of course she ignored me. Finally the car stopped and I jump out the car. Marcella and Lissa stared at me like I was some maniac.

"Well," I said, "I was bored and cramped up in that car." They laughed. A car pulled up next to us. A black haired, blue eyed boy jumped out of the car just as I had. Adrian climbed out of the car after the boy. The Christian and Dimitri climbed out of the passenger and driver's seat. The boy ran to Marcella and gave her a hug.

"I can't believe you left me with those guys. Their not as fun as you explained them to be," the boy said. We all laugh at him.

"I never said they were fun. I said one's grieving, one's Russian and one's dating the queen of Moroi, DJ," Marcella said.

"Well, the Russian I met was a freaking ninja, figuratively speaking, and I've only met people who cut themselves when their grieving." DJ said.

"Well, he's different," She replied, "Oh, I also invited my sister."

"Which one, your twin or the older one?" I asked.

"The older one, Alicia," Marcella said, "And I kind of told she was going on a quadruple date with Adrian."

"What! Why?" Adrian shouted.

"Because I miss how you're almost perverted as me," She said. That made us all stifles our giggles.

"I don't even know her," He said.

"Don't worry I told her it was a blind date," she said matter of fact.

"Fine," He groaned.

"Thank you!" Marcella said while hugging him. I heard a growl from DJ. "DJ, stop it," Marcella yelled.

"Sorry, just a little case of jealousy," He said while rubbing the back of his head and grinning.

"Come on let's go in and eat," said Dimitri.

"Hold on, let us wait for my sister," Marcella said. We all nodded. Then a black and red mustang that said 'Marcella' on it pulled up into the parking lot. I glanced at Marcella and she was fuming. Her fists were clenched tight into balls.

"What are you doing with my car and what the hell did you do to it!" Marcella barked.

"Taking it for a spin sis," Alicia said while stepping out of the car. Adrian's mouth dropped when he saw Alicia. Marcella charge at her sister to hit her, but Alicia was to fast and caught her wrist.

"I'll kill you," Marcella growled. Alicia said a word in Japanese and Marcella's necklace pulled her to the ground hard.

"Stop!" Lissa yelled. They turned toward her to listen. "You two are sisters and you shouldn't fight," Marcella and Alicia both laughed, which shocked Lissa.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but we weren't really fighting. If we were I would have drawn my sword," Alicia said.

"Don't call me that," Lissa growled. We all laughed but Marcella. She just shook her head.

"But you don't have your sword," Marcella said.

"It's in the car," Alicia said.

"I'm your date," Adrian said to Alicia.

"Yes you are," Alicia said.

"Come on I'm starting to like Dimitri's idea," Christian said. So we followed each other inside and got ready for one chaotic day.


	2. Lunch affairs

Once we got inside they immediately seated us when they saw Marcella."What was all that about?" I asked.

"They know me for being a pure blood; they treat me as if I'm a goddess in disguise," She said while obviously showing her disgust.

"Wow, I sure wish I was a pure blood," I joked.

"No you don't!" She yelled bringing attention to our table. "It give you nothing but pain you hear me? Nothing but pain!"

"Sorry," I said softly.

"Don't even joke about it. Most pure bloods in our family are born jinchurriki, beast host basically," said Alicia looking glum. "Defiantly that program we had to go through pain," She added darkly.

"Okay, sorry I brought it up," I apologized. Adrian would not keep his eyes off Alicia which is good and… well; good. Dimitri gave me a knowing glance and I smile. He was wearing his guardian outfit and had his hair in a pony tail like usual. Marcella well wore a t-shirt that had a picture of to handy cap signs doing wheel-ies and said 'we'll be the old ladies causing trouble in the nursing homes.' Probably because Lissa, Marcella and I always joked around about being in the same nursing home (If Marcella would ever be one.) Dj's shirt was as random as her's it said 'my spork thinks he is batman.' Dimitri held my hand and while still being aware of are surroundings.

"Dimitri, you don't have to be on guard they don't let mortals or the undead in here." Marcella said.

"We are mortal Marcella," I said.

"But you're with me, the greatest pure blood besides Alicia." Marcella said matter of factly. Dj stole a kiss from her and Marcella smiled her heart stopping smile she gives guys. She kissed him back and Christian cleared his throat. Marcella glared at him. The waiter came to us she looked like Marcella and Dj's age, 15. She was checking out Dj and I could tell Marcella was getting pissed.

"How may I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Um, a glass of mountain dew, your best vampire wine and a side of 'quit undressing my man with your eyes' or how about 'keep your mind of my man.' Geez I can hear your thoughts from a mile away their so loud." Marcella said which made all us laugh, trying to get her to stop so the chick doesn't spit in our food. Instead she bowed her head and said her apologies and ran off to get our drinks.

"Why did she bow and apologize," Adrian asked.

"Because we are royal," Alicia said in a seductive voice.

"Stop charm speaking," Marcella said.

"You're no fun," she purred.

Lunch went like that in a breeze. Dimitri, Dj, Marcella, Lissa, Christian and I got in Marcella's car with me sitting on Dimitri's lap. Marcella turned on the radio and the some We R Who We R by Ke$ha. Marcella and I sang along with it. When we got back to court Dimitri and I went to our room. I gave Dimitri a kiss and immediately he responded to me, keeping me close, not daring to let go. Then again there was a knock on the door. I groaned against his lips and my shoulders dropped. Wasn't I ever going to get to be along with my Russian God? I knew that answer. No.

"Rose, we have problem!" Marcella said.


	3. oh no

"What's the matter Alexis?" I asked urgently.

"Lissa just passed out and I have no idea what to do," She said. I could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"What happened?"

"She was just drinking her blood wine and then passed. I checked her pulse and it was faint." I dashed down the stairs with Dimitri behind me. Lissa's lifeless body was laying limp on the floor; I quickly took out my stake and dragged it across my wrist. The blood flowed into my hand, I pressed me wrist to her mouth. Lissa's mouth instantly bite onto my wrist drinking, I felt the endorphins course through my veins. I felt dizzy and felled back. Someone caught me and at that moment I didn't care.

I woke up with a very worried Lissa and Alexis; but, a very pissed of Christian and Dimitri. I sighed knowing they were just looking out for me. The door opened and I saw Dj there standing with Alicia and Adrian. Dj grinned his cute boyish grin and said, "Well Hathaway, you've just had your very first experience of visiting the graveyard of death." He said. This made Dimitri stiffen.

"Oh please, been there, done that," I said using my Hathaway wit.

"Just remember this Hathaway, you can never rape the willing," I laughed and so did Alexis.

"Dude, you totally ripped that off of me," Alexis said.

"And when did you say this," He said while arching one eyebrow. Am I the only one who can't do the eyebrow thing?

"Last night when you said and I quote 'One day I'm just going to rape you' and I said 'you can't rape the willing'." I laughed as Dj blushed a light red and deepened when Alexis kissed his cheek.

"Get a room," I said. I loved this environment; I and Alexis love to joke around. Then Alexis's phone rang.

"DeWitt, speaking…. No way….. Well I don't know… No I'm not backing down Alexis Alicia DeWitt never backs down…. Fine let me ask the others." She covered the mouth piece. "Eddie wants to know if we want to go play 'pick-up line'."

"I'm in," Liss said, "I could watch Alexis use a whole bunch of pick up lines." We all nodded and Alexis told Eddie we would meet him at 8:00 pm. Alicia was ecstatic about playing, she wouldn't stop challenging Alexis. Alexis got up to her most cockiest height. This was going to be a FUN night.


	4. Change of plans

The first thing I thought we were doing was playing pick-up lines, but Alexis came up with a different idea. Going skating. I don't have a problem skating but will Lissa be safe. That's a stupid question; of course Liss will be safe. She has four guardians coming with her; Alexis, Josh, Hannah and me. Plus Christian's and Adrian's guardians: Dimitri, Devon, Nick and Jamal. I think she's pretty guarded well, what I'm afraid of is her falling and getting hurt.

"Hey, Rose. Chill everything will be fine. She's got two wonderful guardians, you and I, so I'm sure she'll be safe." Alexis said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alexis, of course you'll say you're a good guardian and I don't doubt that a bit, but I just can't shake the fact that there is a small chance of her getting hurt." I said. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Rose, she'll be fine, I think eight guardians is more than enough." She paused, "Not counting Christians."

"But there's only four not eight," I said totally confused.

"Yeah, but we count as three each since were so badass," I laughed a little.

"Shut up," I said still laughing. Some one knocked on the door and Alexis opened it.

"Hey Dimitri," Alexis said. He gave her a slight nod and turned to face me. "Hey, that was rude. You can't say 'Hi' now," he ignored her, "Of course not." She muttered.

"Hey Comrade, you know you don't have to knock on the door this is your room too," I said lightly. Alexis mouthed 'he has a stick up his ass' and I laughed.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"Nothing," I said. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss.

"Rose, you wanna go train. I feel like beating some ass." Alexis said with a lazy grin.

"What ever DeWitt, I'll beat you so badly you won't be able to stand." I said while unwrapping my arms around Dimitri's neck.

"Well come show me then Hathaway." We raced to the training area in the basement. Alexis won that, but she won't win this fight.

"Wanna spar or play ninja," Alexis said.

"Ninja," I said.

"What's ninja," A voiced said from up the stairs. We heard foot steps come closer till' Lissa came into view.

"First you turn of all the lights and pick one person to be Ninja. The other person hides, while the Ninja looks for them while hiding themselves, once found you have use your instincts to fight the other person." Alexis said. Alexis and I played rock paper scissors and I won using paper. I chose to be the ninja.

* * *

**Sorry guys i have parent who would kill me if they saw me writing this so i have to save onto my flash drive wich i forgot at school but tomorrow i promise full dedication to this story.**


	5. Boring

Lissa turned off the lights for Alexis and me. I counted to twenty, giving her enough time to hide some place. I began to look for her; I made sure my foot steps were light. I knew if I waited her out she would attack first. BAAAM! I heard from the right side of me. It followed with a Japanese word. I started to run towards were the sound came from. I knew if that if i run at my top speed i could some-what catch her. I heard a sound behind me and immediatly i turned around. I tried to decipher who it was and then i just remembered. It's just me and Alexis.I took off my spirit charged ring and let the ghost swarm around me.

"Go find Alexis," I whispered. The dark figures shot towards different directions. I waited patiently by the wall, making sure I don't loose control. For some reason I'm still able to see ghost when i'm stressed. Guess somethings never really go away. A ghost came back and pointed to my left. I followed the ghost keeping at a great pace. I saw her and i immediatly pulled on my ring and i felt relief. I attacked her with a swift kick. She didn't expect it and I tackled her down and pinned her down.

"I win!" I yelled and Lissa turned on the lights.

"How did you know where i was?" Alexis asked.

"Ghosts," I said while getting up and pulling her up with me.

"No fair!" She yelled. Lissa and I chuckled.

"Come on we have to get ready to go skating."

"Alright." Alexis said. We dashed up stairs to our seprate rooms. I chose white shorts and a white tank top with a white jacket. I put on my Nike sneakers and began to walk out. But Dimitri walked through the door and wrapped his arms around my waist while forcing me to walk back wards.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked.

"Skating with Lissa, shouldn't you be getting ready as well?" I asked.

"I forgot,"

"Well Comrade, get dressed now."

"How about you help me."

"Are you trying to seduce me Dimitri Belikov?" I asked with a taunting voice.

"Maybe," He said with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Well, to bad!" I said while shoving him off of me, "We are going skating." He frowned and shook his head. "Oh come on Comrade. Get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs."

"Alright Roza," he said while I walked out the door. I stopped in front of Alexis's door; just lingering tempting to knock on the door to see if she was in there. Last time I walked in on her getting dressed and she freaked.

"She's not in there," A voice said. I jumped and saw Christian with a smirk on his face.

"God Christian, make a noise or something. You scared me half to death," I said.

"You can fight Strigoi, but can't tell when I sneak up on you." He said (and to my annoyance) in clear amusement.

"Well where is she? And why aren't you dressed?" I asked.

"Whoa I didn't know you were my mom." I shot him a dirty look, "Fine," he said while raising his hands in defeat, "She's down stairs with Dj." I nodded and shot down the stairs. I saw Alexis laying on Dj's lap with her eyes closed. She seamed peaceful and so did Dj. Dj was stroking her hair. They were kind of matching in clothes. Alexis wore a plaid red and black skirt, black dress shirt, and a black and red plaid tie. Dj wore Black formal shorts, a blood red dress shirt, black and red striped tie and a black tux jacket. They really look cute together and at first I thought they were not going to make it; but now- I know they will.

"What are you doing?" Alexis said while not looking in my direction.

"I was looking for you," I replied.

"Oh... I thought you were looking for Lissa."

"Nope," I said while popping the "P". I walked to the chair and sat down with my legs crossed.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could keep you legs closed." Alexis said will laughing.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"I just joking, jeez. Some one needs to get layed," Alexis said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well at least I can get some."

"True, true," we started laughing like crazy. When Lissa came down with Christian, Dimitri and all the other gaurdians. They looked at us funny.

"Got a staring problem," Alexis said getting annoyed. They all looked awat except Lissa.

"You guys ready to go," Liss asked. We all nodded and got into our vehicles. Adrian and Alicia were outside holding hands waiting for us. I pang of something. Jelousy? Relief? Guilt? I coundn't tell. We got into Alexis's other car which is a ford excape hybrid. It was Black and yellow; Alexis allowed me to drive for once. Dimitri got in the front with me. It took us 30 minutes to get there. It was packed like usual; which shocked me little. But then I saw it. Alexis was giving the manager money and she was flirting a little. Wow she really is good at manipulating people. Alexis jogged toward us and then led us throught the doors. Our skates were already there. Me and Liss immediatly took of our shoes and put on our skates. I caught a glimpse of Eddie and Mia. Then I knew Alexis set us up. I skated towards Dimitri and sat on his lap.

"Why aren't you skating Comrade?" I asked in my seductive voice.

"Watching you guys skate," He replied.

"Aww Comrade, come skate with me," I purred.

"Will there be a prize for me?" He asked. I shrugged and got up hand him his skate. He put the skates on, then grabbed my hand and skated with me to _What The Hell _by Avril Lavigne.


	6. AWE

**ME: I, lexi alicia Forbes, DO NOT own any VA characters. Only the wonderful Rachelle mead does**

**Guy from crowd: Dont you wish you were as brilliant as her**

**ME: SHUT UP!**

Okay, I never thought Alexis or Dj were this awsome at skating. Dimitri and I stopped skating to get something to drink. We sat down and watched the others skate. Alexis and Dj were skating to _When I'm Gone _by Eminem. Dj behind her and Alexis in front him backwards skating. Dj had his hands on her hips and she covered her hands with his. Chirstian and Lissa were just holding hands while skating. Eddie and Mia were making out in a corner by the game room.

"Wow," I said while pointing to Mia and Eddie.

"Wow is right," Dimtiri said. I got up and grabbed Dimitri's hand making him get up with me.

"Come on Comrade, I know some Russians don't like to have fun; but you're going to learn how to have fun," I teased. He gave me an incredilous look and shook his head.

"I'm tons of fun," He argued.

"Yeah right," I muttered. He pulled me out onto the skating floor and let go. I sped ahead of him knowing he, of all people, could catch up. The song changed to _What The Hell _by Avril Lavigne. Alexis and Dj chaged positions and basically danced while skating. I caught up to them with Dimitri by my side. I started following their moves copying them. We twisted, turned, and jumped. The floor started to clear for us. People started to clap while we skated. I saw Lissa and Christian; their faces were filled with awe. When the song was over everyone clapped louder. The song drifted into _Back To December_ by Taylor Swift. All four of us started to slow down. Still nobody dared to get on the floor with us. I mentally shrugged. Dimitri and I did what Alexis and Dj did earlier. Dimitri put his head on my shoulder.

"I love you Roza," He whispered.

"I love you too Comrade," I said while I turned my neck so I could kiss him. He kissed me back. The kiss was pure and filled with love. It didn't have one touch of lust in it. But then I felt it.

Nausea hit me.

* * *

**Sorry for the clif hanger but i couldn't help it. Please review. **

**Give me ideas please im begging you. **

**If you want to be in the story then review me with details about yourself.**

**If i don't get any reviews I might make Dimitri Die.**

**Just Kidding that wouldn't be fun now woudn't it?**

**I'll try to update more often SEE YA. (Kisses)**


	7. Weird?

**I LOVE YOU GUYS ENOUGH THAT EVEN THO ONLY ONE PERSON REVEIWED ME I'M MAKING THIS CHAPTER. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY VA CHARACTERS ONLY THE WONDERFUL RACHELLE MEAD DOES!**

I pulled away from Dimitri and dashed toward the exit. I saw the red piercing eyes.

"Well, well, well; why it's the famous Rosemarie Hathaway. I thought the nausea thing was a myth; but clearly, to my luck, it's not," the cold menacing voice said.

"Who are you and how do you know so much about me?" I asked while taking out my stake.

"No need for a fight; I just want to talk. Maybe make a compromise with you. I'm a very powerful strigoi, Rosemarie. I can get any strigoi to do anything to my bidding." He said.

"What do you want and you didn't anwser my questions," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, i'm sorry. My name is Vikas Vick and I know so much about you because I have connections. My compromise is that if you can help me take out some group of strigoi; I'll tell every strigoi to back off on the queen and anyone else you want protecting." Vikas said.

"Are you on crack?" I asked with an incredable look on my face. He laughed this, "No I'm serious, I never knew that strigoi can get high. I mean It never crossed my mind that you guys can get high. Is there like some Strigoi catnip or something?" He laughed more.

"No I'm serious Rose," He replied. This time his voice was less, I don't know, cold more normal.

"Roza!" I turned around to see Dimitri calling to me with his stake in his hand.

"Tell him not to stake me and we'll continue this conversation," I nodded.

"Dimitri, put the stake away It's okay," I said.

"The hell it is!" He barked. I ran up to him and stopped him by kissing him. He relaxed immediatly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away and looked into his brown beautiful eyes.

"Comrade settle down and maybe I'll repay you for it later," I said in my most seductive voice. He nodded and put his stake back into his belt.

"Thank you Rose," Vikas said, "Now back to our compromise. I'll be helping you with this job and you can have anybody come with you. Even your russian god can help. Or that girl you consider a little sister. Even the pyro freak Ozera! I don't care, I just need your help," He said. He took my hand and got on one knee. I glared at him. "Please Rose, I'll make sure the deed is done. No strigoi shall ever hurt Lissa or anyone else you love. I'll be in your debt for all eternity. You can turn me back into a Dhampire afterwards," He pleaded. I snatched hand away and back into Dimitri's arms.

"Let me think about it," I sighed.

"You're not seriously thinking about it are you, Rose?" Dimitri asked in pure shock.

"Yes I am," I sighed again, "I'll anything to protect Liss even risk my life Comrade." I turned to Vikas. "Alright Vikas I'm gonna _think _about it. Give me your cell phone number and I'll tell you later." He took out a sharpie and wrote his number on my hand.

"Thank you," He said before getting on his motorcycle, "Until next time Rose." He said while winking. He droce off down the street and with in seconds he was totally gone.

"That was weird," Dimitri said through gritted teeth.

"Yes it was Comrade; yes it was," I said while shaking my head. He pulled me into a loving embrace and held me. And at that moment I didn't care about anything. I guess things never change. Everything goes wrong when things start to get right.


	8. Suprise

**Me: Can you please do the disclaimer Rose I'm tired**

**Rose: How are you tired?**

**Me: I had Basketball practice today and had to run extra laps for being distracted all the time **

**Rose: (sigh) Fine, Lexi does not own me, although she wish she did, or any other VA characters only the great Rachelle Mead does. There happy?**

**Me: No you cocky son of a- **

**Rose: don't you dare finish that sentence!**

**Me: (Scowls and stomps off)**

* * *

Me and Dimitri went back inside. Alexis and Dj came up to us first.

"What happened, you like just dashed off," Alexis asked.

"I needed some fresh air and ended up making out with Dimitri," I lied. She gave me a dull look and shook her head in disbelief.

"What ever," she said and skated back on the skating floor. The song _Stuck in the Moment _by Justin Bieber came on and Dimitri pulled me onto the floor. He pulled me close and held me while practically dance on thin air.

"Are you going to take up his offer?" he asked.

"I don't know, should I?" I asked.

"That's up to you," He said while kissing my neck.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"This song is exactly like us. We had to hide our love from others." I said.

"I never knew you were into Justin Bieber," he teased.

"Oh, hell no I hate Justin Bieber... I just like some of his songs." I said. He laughed.

"Good, I don't want you running of with someone else," He said while smiling.

"Don't worry Comrade, I'm always gonna be your's and you'll always be mine, right?" I said.

"Right Roza," he kissed my neck. The song finally drifted to an end. We exited the floor and found Dj sitting at a table all alone.

"Where's Alexis?" I asked.

"She's outside getting some fresh air," He said. We nodded and took the booth across from him.

* * *

**Alexis's POV **

I stepped outside to calm my hunger. Being around all these humans spiked up my hunger. I pulled out my pill case and popped one blood pill in my mouth. My body immediatly rejected it. Leaving me caughing and choking. I sniffed the air and smelled fresh O negative blood. My body automatically followed the scent. There was a guy on the ground passed out with blood on his neck. My urges told me to bite and drain him, but i couldn't. I promised Lissa I wouldn't feed on humans, Dhampires, Strigoi and Moroi. Man is this painful. My banged my head on the wall. I tormented myself by staying here and smelling his fresh scent.

"I need to control my self: have more dicipline," I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and stood there. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain to my chest and a hard blow to my head. I opened my eyes and there were strigoi looking at me with hateful eyes.

"Don't kill her," One of them said,"Just beat her enough to show Hathaway that taking Vikas's job is futile." All that training was worthless. I still got beat by a strigoi. My body gave up one fighting the darkness that was engulfing me. Instead it embraced it; making my drowsy and weak. Then all I saw was blackness.

* * *

**Rose's POV **

"Alexis has been gone for an hour, where is she?" I said getting worried.

"I don't know it's probably because of all these humans. She hasn't been drinking blood and I know those blood tablets should work; but it's still painful." He said. But I could tell he was worried also.

"Dimitri and I will check the premises," I said.

"In other words your gonna look for Alexis?" he asked while smirking. I nodded and smiled. I took Dimitri's hand and quickly went outside. I didn't feel a nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach so I continued to search for Alexis. I turned to a dark Ally and saw Alexis unconscious on the ground.

"Dimitri! Grab everybody and tell them we're leaving and have Eddie and Dj com here!" I yelled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Alexis is hurt badly... Now GO!" I said. I could hear his foot steps fading. I started crying. Alexis has been through so much. I'll kill who ever done this sadistically and make them pay. I touch her cheek and them her neck. She was breathing shallowly and her pulse was faint. Some one tapped my shoulder. It was Eddie and Dj. Dj looked like he wanted to cry and Eddie had this dark look in his eye. I got up and stepped away from her body and walked toward Lissa who was terrfied. She was sobbing and Christian was trying to calm her down by whisper sweet nothings in her ear. I drove this time. I didn't waste any time and sped all the way back to court we made it in record timing. Dj carried her to the infirmary and I knew all we could do was wait.

"Rose," Eddie said I turned to him, "This was in her jacket. It's for you."

"Thanks," I said. I read it.

_Dear Rosemarie Hathaway,_

_ Do you like our present? We worked very hard on it. That will be your precious 'Famliy' If you help Vikas. Although nothing can save the last Dragomir. So give up._

_ Love,_

_ HD_

My anger flared. I walked to my room and locked myself in there thinking about the past and what it did to me.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. I know this chapter sucks but ill try better next time :)**

**You can ask to be apart of this story like a character ya know ;)**


	9. Alexis 's past and my future pain

**Me: Hey Lissa**

**Lissa: Yeah****?**

**Me: can you do the disclamer for me?**

**Lissa: Sure**

**Me: (smiles) thanks Liss**

**Lissa: Lexi does not own any VA characters.**

_*Flash back*_

_"Your Majesty and gaurdian Hathaway, this is Gaurdian Alexis DeWitt. She will be one of your new gaurdians," Hans said to Lissa and me. A carmeled colored, black haired, hazel eyed girl step from behind Hans. Her expression was grim and all of her movments were careful. As if something were about to jump out a grab her. Her eyes were filled with hatred and her lips were just blank. Lissa smiled._

_"Hello, it's nice to meet you Alexis." She said. Alexis bowed._

_"The pleasure is all mine," She replied. I walked up to her and held out my hand._

_"I'm Rose Hathaway," I said keeping my tone light. She shook my hand and nodded slightly._

_"So," She said. I looked back at Lissa and saw that eyes were wide in fear. I acted like it didn't bother me. "Your not anything special. I bet you haven't even experence the pain I've have. So just wipe that pathetic smile your face," She growled._

_"What's your problem?" I asked._

_"What you did, that's my problem. You freed Victor Dashkov for your own selfish needs. You went to Russia for your own selfish needs. You cheated on a your ex-boyfriend for your own selfish needs," She spat. Lissa and I stood there in shock. How had she known all that? "I know this because they shown the video from the prison to me and I saw through your pitiful magic," She said completely reading my mind._

_"What are you?" Lissa aksed. Alexis smirked and said, "your worst nightmare." I pulled out my stake and ran towards her and swung. She dodged it with out effort. She smirked. Hans walked in and saw as I was about to take a swing at Alexis._

_"What the hell are you doing Hathaway?" He asked with fear in his eyes._

_"She threatened Lissa!" I shout getting agrivated. _

_"She's a Pureblood. You understand? One of the eldest Purebloods alive today." He said. Alexis laughed and said something under her breath that no one could hear._

_"What?" I asked to him and her._

_"I said 'Baka'," She said with a lopsided grin and amusement in her eyes._

_"And what does that mean?" I asked._

_"It means Idiot in Japanese." I grabbed her shirt coller and her grin got larger. There was a dark look in her eyes, but also pain._

_"Rose stop!" Lissa screamed. I put her down and walked next to Lissa. Lissa walked over to Alexis and put her hand on her cheek. Alexis didn't move. They stood there staring into each others eyes. I felt akward seeing this so I turned my head to the side. Lissa gasped but didn't break there eye lock. Finally, after it seemed like forever, they parted. Alexis looked like if she were about to pass out. "Alexis you've been through so much. I can't believe how you can handle it."_

_"I've gotten used to the feeling of being empty, cold and outcasted from society. My own parents hate me," Alexis said. She smirked, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm worth all the hasle people say I am," She finished. She walked out the room. Lissa was shocked and so was I. How could someone hate themselves that much?_

**_ *End of Flash back*_**

That day was depressing. I could'nt stop thinking about her. And when she fell into some dark pit of despare I helped her.

**_* Flash Back*_**

_"What are you doing Alexis?" I asked._

_"Nothing," she said while turning her face away from mine. I grabbed her wrist and saw four deep slashes on her arms. They immeadiatly healed._

_"What the hell are you doing to yourself?" I growled._

_"None of your damn business!" She growled back. Her eyes wavered a little. Then she dropped to her knees in defeat._

_"I can't take this any more. I feel like a beast who can't control herself." she cried. I got on my knees with her and held her._

_"Your not a beast," I whispered into her ear as I ran my finger through her hair._

_"Yeah I am, I can't control my urges. Right now there's a side that wants to be your friend and at the same time there's a part of me that wants to rip out your throat and drink all of your blood." She sobbed harder._

_"Alexis? Are you a vampire?" I asked dumbfoundedly. she nodded and we just sat there for the rest of the night. With her crying in my arms._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I began to sob. My hands were shaking. She was doing so well. She's like mine and Lissa's little sister. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna call Vikas and tell him I'm in. I got up and went to Alexis bedroom. She was still asleep. Looking lifeless and cold. I got in bed with her and stroked her head like I usually did when she was upset. I finally let sleep take me over after countless hours of restlessness.


	10. awaken

**ME: Hey Rose you wanna try that disclaimer again?**

**Rose: NO**

**Me: are you sure**

**Rose: Yes im sure**

**Me: Well fine I got Dimitri to do it.**

**Dimitri: Lexi does not own any VA characters except for Dj and Alexis**

**Rose: (Flips me off and stomps away)**

**Me: (smirks and walks the other direction)**

I woke up with a tired Russian lying next to me. Wait what I fell alseep at the infirmary, not in my bed. Dimitri must have carried me to my bed. Breathing evenly and looking so peaceful. I could'nt hold back but to kiss him.

"Roza you really shouldn't do that when I'm waking up. It could cause us both to be late for work." He said while holding me tighter to him.

"Yeah well... maybe I want to be late for class." I kissed him again and he groaned. "But; Comrade I have deal to make with a certain Strigoi named Vikas." I grabbed my phone and dialed Vikas's number.

"Vikas Vick here," He said.

"It's Rose I want in," I said totally serious.

"Great meet me with who ever is coming with you at the cafe resturaunt just outside of the court tomorrow at 9:30 PM got it?"

"Yeah see you then," I hung up and Dimitri was still lying down with me.

"I'm going with you, I hope you know that." Dimitri said breaking the silence.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said after kissing his lips. I got up and he had a puzzled look on his face.

"We do have work Comrade," I said while flashing my man eating smile. He shook his head and got up. I walked toward the bathroom and he grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you're alright. I know Alexis is like your little sister and she's very important to you," Dimitri said. I nodded.

"I'm gonna get revenge," I continued to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and quickly got dressed. I ran all the way to Lissa'a bed room.

"Ready to go your Majesty?" I said as she stepped out her door. She rolled her eyes.

"Yup I'm as ready as I'll ever be," She said. We continued out the fron door and her other gaurdians were already in the black SUV. I took the drivers side and Lissa took the passenger side. I sped out the drive and had planned to make it to court in 5 minutes but took 8 instead. I can't believe i didn't beat my record. As soon I parked I jumped out of the car and opened the door for Lissa and bowed my head.

"Your Majesty," I said with a smile on my face. But as soon as those words came out of my mouth she bursted out crying.

"It's all my fault," she cryed, "I shouldn't have been so caught up in Christian and not worried about her." I pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Liss she needed to get away from sound and smell of blood. That place would mayhem if she didn't go outside. You could've been killed and she would never forgive herself." I said. I walked her to the door of the infirmary. Lissa was holding me back so I picked her up and walked her to Alexis's room. I put her down and she rushed to Alexis's side. I saw Dj on the other side with his head buried in her side. I could tell he was crying. I'm gonna have to tell Alexis that this guy accually loves her. I shook him and he woke immediately.

"Dj you need-," I never finished because he hugged me and started crying again. He was saying it was his fault that he shouldn't have left her alone. That he should be stronger and that he hates himself for being so weak. I unhinged him from my torso and got in the bed with Alexis. "Alexis please wake up," I whispered, "You have to those kids you promised are waiting for you. your boyfriends in love with you and he's freaking out. Lissa's freaking out and she's blaming herself. Alexis your my little sister I can't lose you." tears began to run down my face, "I'll make every thing better I promise. I rather die than to see you or Lissa hurt. And right now im slowly dieing inside because I can't help you. So please wake up please. I need-"

"Shut up baka," I quickly got up and saw Alexis's eyes open and she had a weak smirk on her face."

"ALEXIS!" we all yelled.

* * *

**OMG i'm sorry guys I've been caught up in home work. and my social studies teacher gives a lot of home work:)**

**So pls reveiw and tell me how im doing**


	11. AN Sorry

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been quite busy and I need a co-writer so anyone who wants to help pm me and I'll get back to you**


End file.
